More than I can handle
by alpha1delta
Summary: Blake has always been a wanderful father. Than after moving to a pack the bond between his daughters will be tested. Will ne be able to bring his family back togather or will he loose them ... Just like his wife.
1. Chapter 1

the Pups came running into the den exsidedly.

DAD DAD, the pups yelled

Blake was woken from his slumber.

Daaaaad tarra bit me, whined sadge

Blake glared at tarra and motioned for her to come.

Terra why did you bite your sister, blake asked

She was making fun of me infront of my friends, tarra replied

He motioned for sadge to come

Sadge is were you making fun of your sister

Sadge was about to say something but instead said yes

Now say sorry, said blake

Sorry tarra.

That okay sadge how about we go play.

Ok.

Than blake layed back down .

He was almost asleep when he was awoken by.

Dad can we move to a pack because being a lone

wolf is kind of dull, nagged luna

Blake got up and said if you can get your sisters to agree than yes.

Than she ran off to go find her sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna found her sisters playing by a pond

Hay luna wana play with us.

Not right now but i want to ask you all something, said luna

What is it sis, replied her sisters

I was wondering if you would like to join a pack, stated luna

That sound awesome, said sadge

Splended count me in , said sara

Super, beyona replied

Well if its ok with dad i guess i'll go, tarra said nervously

Great i'll tell dad, luna said running back to the den.

She came barging into the den yelling DAD DAD DAD.

blake shot awake and yelled I SWEAR TO GOD REBECCA I DIDN'T DO!

Than he looked at luna and said oh its just you, so what did your sisters say?

Thay said thay are completely good with it, replied luna

Ok let go before it gets dark, said blake

TIME LAPS TWO DAY LATER-

are we there yet, asked sara

I think so but im not sure, replied blake

Blake stopped,by a streem to get a drink.

As if out of nowere a wolf takled blake to the ground.

DAD, all his daughters said at the same time.

Who are you and what are you doing in our taratory, demanded the wolf

Blake took a good look at the wolf and said, kate is that you?

How do you know my name, demanded kate

Its me blake remember, blake replied

Kate got off of him and said, oh my go i have not seen you sense you left with rebecca by the way were is she, said kate

Blakes ears went flat and said in a sad tone, she got shot by hunters last month.

Im sorry that sad to hear, replied kate

So what brings you out here, asked kate

Well we are looking for your pack, replied blake

Well follow me i'll take you there, said kate

Than thay all set off to the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate and blake where walking towards the pack.

So what are these little princess names, kate asked looking ate the pups

Well there names are beyona, luna, sara, tarra and sadge, blake replied pointing to each pup.

Well aint those unique names, kate stated

I got three pups myself so i know it aint easy, kate said randomly

At that molment a gray pup with blue eyes came running towards kate yelling MOM,MOM.

speaking of which here comes my son, kate growned

The pup slid to a stop infront of kate.

What is it blaze you can see im busy, kate naged at her son

Dads log sledding again, blaze blerted out

kate rolled her eyes and said, blaze can you escort my friends here to the main den.

Blaze knoded his head than kate ran off.

Blaze turned around an said, follow me.

After walking about a mile thay made it to the pack.

Luna walked up beside blaze.

hi, luna greeted

Blaze turned his head to luna and smiled.

Hello, replied blaze

Do you want to take a walk when we get to the main den, asked luna

Arnt we walking right now, blaze said sarcasticly

I mean later, stated luna

Cool with me luna, replied blaze

Awesome,said luna

So do you have a girlfriend, luna asked

What, no, why do ask, blaze stated

Luna blushed.

just curious, luna replied

Are thay your sisters, blaze said looking back at the group of females

Yap, replied

Do you have any sibling, asked luna

Yes, i have an older sister named jane and a younger brother named shadow, replied blaze

Why do thay call him shadow, asked luna

Because his fur is jett black, some wolve around the pack think hes a demon but i dont beleve because he is exstremly shy, stated blaze

oh, that all luna had to say

After a while a large den start to come into view.

When thay aprotched thay heard kate naging at someone.

After a while kate walked out.

Sorry guys i was nagging at my mate, kate said

Luna turned to her dad.

Dad is it ok if i take a walk with blaze, luna asked

Blake thought about it

Well ok but let me talk to blaze first, blake said

Blaze walked up to blake.

Blake bent down and whispered something to blaze that made blazes eye grow wide.

Blake than sat up.

Do you understand, blake asked blaze

Yes sir, blaze replied

Now get before i change my mind, blake joked

Both luna and blaze tookoff

Blake looked back to kate.

now where were we, blake asked


End file.
